Han Dae-Wi
|age = 17 |gender = Male |style = Full Contact Karate |level = 12 |hp = 630 |gp = 41 |debut = Chapter 2 |charyeok = Hatae |occupation = G.O.H. Participant |affiliation = Jin Mo-Ri Yu Mi-Ra |species = Human |Korean = 한대위 |Alias = Mad Cow Dae-Wi |image gallery = yes}} Han Dae-Wi (Kor : 한대위) is a part of the legendary duo named Mad Cows. He is a very skilled fighter and was invited to participate in the God Of High School Tournament. Appearance Han Dae-Wi is a tall, lazy looking young man, with a muscular build, brown hair, and light-brown eyes. When angered or serious, his face becomes noticeably sharper. He's almost always shown wearing his school uniform, mentioning he can't fight without having it on. After the timeskip he wears a black vest over his school uniform and a blue coat over his clothes and a scarf. Personality Dae-Wi usually has the personality of a loner. His reason for entering G.O.H Tournament was to earn money for his hospitalized friend. He was ready to break his friendship with Jin Mo-Ri and Yu Mi-Ra for the same reason. Later after realizing his friend has died and reading his last letter, he decided to move forward and befriended Jin Mo-Ri and Yu Mi-Ra again. At the nationals, he stated that his aim now is to help Jin Mo-Ri achieve his goals. History When Han Dae-wi was 15-years-old, he first met Tae woo-Seung at the time Dae-wi was a delinquent, Woo-seung had been knocked down with a flurry of papers as he was in Dae-wi's path. Later, Dae-wi's group of delinquent followers are captured, and one escapes to inform him. Dae-wi does not respond until Woo-Seung tells him to help them. The escapee looks nervously between the two glaring men and scurries off. Later, Dae-wi is seen fighting off the other group of delinquents, and is on the verge of losing when Woo-Seung arrives to help him. The two defeat the whole region's worth of delinquents and are later named as 'Mad Cow'. In present time, Woo-Seung falls ill, and Dae-wi helps him and his sister to pay for the medical fees with Dae-wi taking two jobs to earn money. Plot A Round With God Han Dae-Wi was first seen taking a nap in class then going to work after he goes to his jobs he is talking with his sick friend who is diagnosed with a unknown disease which may be a form of cancer. Next he is seen in his school eating but gets the food spilled on his shirt although he is fine with it two people then talk about the Mad Cows Duo and think he may be one of those two. Later Han Dae-Wi is seen being recruited by Judge Q. When Han Dae-Wi asked for 100 million as the prize money Judge Q tells him he likes simple requests. Judge Q then says he could completely cure his friends disease and goes outside Han Dae-Wi pursues him outside and sees him go away on his jet. He next goes to visit his friend and tells him to get up but from outside of the room then somebody spills food on his shirt but he is OK with it but then the guy who spilled food on Han Dae-Wi's shirt steals his money then throws it on the floor on the next panel both of those guys are beaten and on the floor by Han Dae-Wi next he decides to participate in the God Of High School Tournament. Just before the preliminaries, he meets Jin Mo-Ri and Yu Mi-Ra, who he helped them stop a robber and continue to the preliminaries. Once there, the preliminaries turn into a brawl, and Han manager to get into the tournament. Han then ends up fighting against Baek Seung-Chul who they battle with each other as hard as they can be, Seung-Chul has an advantage throughout the match by using his knowledge and calculations as he injured Dae-Wi by dodging his attacks, and attacking before he could strike. He was impressed by Dae-Wi when the latter was able to stay up after being hit by his best techniques. He had an upper hand till Dae-Wi decided to use his true strength and destroyed his baseball bat using Basaltic Fist. Seung-Chul then acknowledged Dae-Wi skills and fell unconscious. He is later seen watching Mi-Ra lecture Mo-Ri about him agreeing to fight Q and commenting that the security was weak he is next seen leaving the room. He is next seen as a spectator for Mo-Ri's fight with Q. Next he is seen along with Mi-Ra walking to MO-Ri's house a thief is then seen taking a old lady's purse next an unknown man is seen taking Mi-Ra's sword and stopping the thief. Dae-Wi is then seen at Mi-Ra's house with Mo-Ri being forced along. Next he is seen dragging Mo-ri by the shirt away from Mi-Ra's house with Mo-Ri struggling. He is then seen in a flashback to have visited his friend and thinking about how the GOH tournament will grant him his wish he then runs into Mo-Ri he then asks Dae-Wi to go crash Mi-Ra's wedding with him but he refuses and gives him several reasons why they shouldn't he then gets into a small argument with Mo-Ri which ends with Mo-Ri telling him that he won't use violence at the wedding and he was going to go with or without Dae-Wi. Dae-Wi is next seen at the wedding watching Mo-Ri getting pummeled and sees his resemblance to his friend with a disease and remarks that's why he's afraid to get near him. Next he appears behind Mo-Ri and tells him "You actually took them head on." They then go into the ceremonial area with suits after pushing Mo-Ri at the guards and remarking that it wasn't violence since all he did was push him. Two large men then attempt to attack them but are intimidated and stop. He then says to Mi-Ra "that dress doesn't suit you" Mi-Ra's groom then appears behind them and attempts to cut Mo-Ri but Dae-Wi acting as a human shield blocks it and gains a large cut across his torso he then says he will handle him. He then is seen with the groom having a small conversation while the man's sword is at his arm and is about to cut it off Dae-Wi then says "cut if you can". Nationals Abilities He is a very powerful combatant with only a handful of participants being able to fight him. Another testament to his improvement in strength and using his techniques was that he was able to battle with Gang Man-Suk evenly. Currently he is capable of fighting and even defeating a Seraphim. Superhuman Endurance: Han Dae-Wi has shown remarkable endurance and stamina. Several times he has received massive injuries from opponents only to continue fighting despite pain and fatigue. Superhuman Agility: Due to the natural strengthening of his body from training with his master he has supernatural agility. He is agile enough move any any position as he sees fit. He has shown the ability to effortlessly flip and jump around a fight using most surfaces to his advantage. He is quick enough to even catch Gang Man-Suk by surprise in their sparring match. Super Human Strength: Han Dae-wi has shown strength numerous times throughout the series during many fights. Han Dae-Wi has blown apart arenas, buildings even a city a size surrounding with a single punch even after fighting for hours. He is strong enough to match Gang Man-Suk in a fight without even using his charyeok. Superhuman Speed: Han Dae-Wi has shown remarkable speed. Several times he has closed the distance from opponents and appear near them in an instant. His true speed is closer to "hypersonic". Full Contact Karate Han Dae-Wi is a Full Contact Karate User. He initially had a level of 9, but during his fight against Jin Mo-Ri, his level reached 12. He uses 4 corner stances, or "Dance of the Four Gods." *'1st Stance: Basaltic Fist': Interrupts opponents attack with a strong punch. *'2nd Stance: Phoenix Kick': Offsets the balance of an opponent by kicking them and sending a powerful shockwave through the ground. *'3rd Stance: White Tiger's Dance': Penetrates an opponents defenses with a fury of punches and kicks. as shown in his battle with Jae-Kal Taek's clones. It can also be used to deal with multiple enemies. *'4th Stance: Blue Dragon's Storm': First three stances are used to set up the flow of air of Blue Dragon's Storm. Han takes control of the flow and directs it towards his opponent in a powerful blast of air. The attack is strong enough to leave Jin Mo-Ri bleeding through his entire body and destroy the nearly half of the ring like a wave. *'Reverse Dragon Sign Hwechook: Elder Blue Dragon': It is used by controlling Dragon Sign Hwechook and channeling it into Blue Dragon. *'Basaltic Uppercut': An explosive upward punch with enough power to launch multiple opponents in the air. *'Blue Dragon': The same as the Blue Dragon's Storm without the first three stances and with less power than the original technique. *'Blue Dragon Reverse': It manipulates the energy wave of the opponent and releases it back to them. *'Brazilian Kick': A kick that slams an opponent downwards after raising your foot up high, it allows Han Dae-wi to aim at all three points of his opponent, the top, middle, and bottom. *'High Kick': A kick where you deliver the blow as you bring your foot up. Although mostly using Full Contact Karate, Han Dae-Wi also use several other techniques from other martial arts 'Boxing' He can use several boxing moves, including dirty boxing moves. Charyeok Hatae: This is Han Dae-Wi's Charyeok, it appears to be a watery creature capable of easily blocking another Charyeok attack. When shown in full form it takes the shape of a blue dog-like creature with multiple fangs, big nose and eyes, and a top hat. Due to his training with Judge Q, Han Dae-Wi has gained much better control over Haiti's abilities. He is now capable of fusing his Full Contact Karate techniques with his charyeok abilities making wind and water as one. Hydrokinesis: Hatae gives Han Dae-Wi the ability to generate and manipulate water as he see fits. These ranges from water blades to create waves that look like tidal waves. He can also control the density of the water so he can also create hard water constructs or ice to attack and defend. Nitikinesis ''': Hatae can be used to generate bubbles for different purposes like floating bubbles. '''Water Shield: It can create a shield of water around Han Dae-Wi that is capable of blocking another powerful Charyeok. Twin Strike: An ability that generates an explosion of water after fusing Hatae's power with the Phoenix kick. Water Arrows: Arrows of water created by fusing Hatae's water with Han Dae-Wi's White Tiger's Dance technique. Water Dragon Storm: By adding Hatae's water to his Blue Dragon Storm Han Dae-Wi creates an even more powerful version of the technique in the shape of a Dragon made of water, which he used to defeat Ma Bo-Ra. Ice Picks: After solidifying Hatae's water Dae-Wi can use it to attack. This attack creates five blades of ice from the ground to pierce an opponent. Trivia * Dae-Wi had two jobs which he used to make money for his dying friend. * Dae-Wi was shown to be an excellent cook, as he cooked for his teammate and also cooked to convince Q to train him. Q even went to multiple high level restaurants and said the food was not as good as his. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:G.O.H Participant Category:Charyeok Users